Espíritu Navideño
by ChessTheHedgehog
Summary: [Fic participante en la actividad anual "Las Campanas Rotas de Tails" del foro "Esmeralda Madre".] Algunas personas detestan la navidad,ya sea por las responsabilidades que trae la fecha,traumas del pasado o simplemente no les ro nuestro erizo negro favorito no quiere saber nada de la navidad...y ella,ella solo quiere pasar una navidad con el.(One-shot)


**Fic participante en la actividad anual "Las Campanas Rotas de Tails" del foro "Esmeralda Madre".**

Espero les guste

Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de SEGA y no me pertenecen ni fueron creados por mí.

 **Aclaración: En este one shot Cream no tiene su edad original. En este fic tiene más o menos 12 años, le cambie su edad para que pudiera interactuar un poco más en la historia.**

 **Espíritu Navideño**

 **Capitulo único**

 **-** ¡Cuidado con eso Amy!-Tails sostenía la escalera en la que estaba la eriza rosada, la cual colgaba algunas luces de diferentes colores en el techo y otras partes de su casa.

El viento soplaba con fuerza por todo el lugar y la nieve caía suavemente. Aunque apenas ayer había empezado a nevar (extrañamente tarde para ellos) la nieve ya estaba acumulada en techos, arboles e incluso vehículos y naves, resultaba algo incómodo a veces, pero para Amy era parte del espíritu navideño.

-Deberías calmarte-Amy bajo cuidadosamente de la escalera-¿Qué opinas?-observo la fachada de su hogar con atención. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto esa noche.

-Para mí está bien-suspiro el zorrito con resignación. De verdad no entendía porque las chicas se complicaban tanto.-¡Hey!¿A dónde vas?

-Comprare los regalos de navidad ¿si?-tomo algo de dinero para dirigirse a las tiendas; un quejido salió de la boca de la eriza de repente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Em…Tails ¿Podrías hacerme un gran favor?-pidió Amy-Con todo esto se me ha olvidado invitar a nuestros amigos. ¿Lo harás por mí?-sonrió.Algunas veces podía ser realmente distraída, sobretodo bajo presión.

-Ya que…

-Sabía que podía contar contigo-dijo con una gran sonrisa y empezó a correr-¡Gracias!

-¡Espera! ¿Invito a Shadow?-Tails sabía que Amy sentía un gran afecto por el erizo negro. Aunque no estaba seguro si sería buena idea invitarlo. La eriza rosa respondió con un guiño.

-¡De todas formas es navidad!-grito entusiasmada mientras se alejaba entre los árboles.

-Estúpida navidad-un erizo negro se encontraba sentado sobre algunas rocas, se veía pensativo y melancó nunca había sido parte de el ser especialmente feliz y menos en esta época del año.

Las luces, los regalos, la nieve, las sonrisas de y la alegría de la gente, todo, todo aquello le recordaba a su María. Los recuerdos eran lindos, aquellas noches en la estación espacial cuando ambos, a la luz de la luna llena cenaban y abrían los regalos que cada navidad estaban ahí. La sonrisa de María y el cariño que siempre le brindaba a Shadow parecían fortalecerse todos los diciembres.

Pero esos recuerdos al mismo tiempo lo destruían, no soportaba no tener a María a su lado, detestaba tener que alejarse de todo (más de lo usual) por no poder controlar sus sentimientos. Era el día en que Shadow, que parecía un ser sin sentimientos o incluso corazón mostraba su lado más sensible, y sobretodo débil a su parecer. No quería mostrar eso al mundo.

Nadie podía ver esa parte de él.

-Amy-pensó con una sonrisa. Aquella chica le recordaba tanto a la que perdió, tal vez era la única persona; aparte de María claro, a la que le había mostrado ese lado de él. Se preguntó ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en este momento? Seguramente estaría disfrutando esta época, recordó cuanto le gustaba a Amy la navidad, otra cosa que la conectaba con María.

-¡Feliz Navidad!-una voz alegre lo interrumpió, se volteo para ver a Sonic, el erizo que tanto odiaba y al mismo tiempo, de cierta forma apreciaba (aunque nunca lo admitiría), con una gran sonrisa-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo eh?-le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda, haciendo que Shadow retrocediera un poco.

-Nada que te importe,Faker-se cruzó de brazos. El comentario hizo que el otro erizo, en vez de enojarse, soltara una gran carcajada.

-Oh vamos Shads-dijo con burla-Es navidad. Que te parece si…Tenemos una pequeña tregua. ¿Solo por hoy?-le tendió su mano amistosamente.

-Ni lo sueñes idiota-cortó

Sonic se sentó al lado de el y lo miro con curiosidad-Me pregunto porque eres tan duro-le dio una pequeña sonrisa-En fin, Tails me conto de una pequeña fiesta de navidad en casa de Amy. Supongo que ya sabes donde es-rió de nuevo-Espero verte allí ¿Vale?

-No cuentes conmigo-se levantó de allí y camino hacia el bosque. Sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Se sentó bajo un árbol cercano.

-Estúpido Sonic-se habló a sí mismo-¿Quién se cree? Siempre anda tan alegre, como si el resto del mundo no importara ¿Verdad?-suspiró-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué habría de ir a esa fiesta?.

De todas maneras, no lo haría. No eran sus amigos, María siempre fue su única amiga, aunque consideraba a Amy y a Rouge como personas por las cuales sentía afecto .Él no estaba ahí para hacer amigos, no se puede confiar en nadie, ni si quiera en la misma persona que "te dio la vida" entonces ¿Qué podía esperar de ellos? Ellos, que seguramente jamás habían sentido algo de simpatía por él, un erizo amargado y desdichado cuya vida solo estaba destinada a destruir.

No había nada para él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Cream miro dulcemente a su mejor amiga. Amy estaba totalmente cargada con regalos, incluso estos obstaculizaban su visión.

-No te preocupes estoy bi… ¡Whoa!-resbalo y cayo pesadamente en el asfalto, por suerte los obsequios no sufrieron rasguño , eso pensó Amy.

-¡¿Estas bien?!-la conejita se apresuró a levantar a Amy y la ayudo a recoger las cosas-Te dije que todos opinamos que no es necesario que compres un regalo para cada uno

-Pfff-la eriza se sacudió su ropa-No me importa que no quieran un regalo-ambas chicas empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Amy-Solo quiero tener un lindo detalle con mis amigos para esta navidad.

-Como todas las navidades-Cream sonrió-Y… ¿Quiénes estarán ahí?

-Pues, ¡todos nuestros amigos! y si tenemos suerte también Shadow-suspiró tristemente.

-De veras quieres que el este bien ¿No es así?-la eriza afirmo con la cabeza, Cream la rodeo con su brazo a modo de consuelo-No te esperes nada de el Amy, simplemente no puedes entrar en la cabeza de él. No niego que en el fondo puede ser una buena persona, pero no es alguien de fiar.

-Los milagros de Navidad ocurren Cream-sonrió triunfante-Yo lo sé.

La coneja sonrió y apoyo la cabeza un segundo en el hombro de Amy-Nunca pierdes la fe ¿eh?-su mirada se iluminó-¡Por fin llegamos!-suspiro viendo que se acercaban a la casa de la eriza. Por fin un descanso para sus brazos.

-¿Te he dicho que compras demasiado Amy?

-¡Voy!-canturreo Amy al escuchar el timbre, su mirada se llenó de amor y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a quien estaba en su puerta, y como era costumbre lo recibió con un gran abrazo.

Al menos para ella era un abrazo.

-¡Sonikkuuu!-el erizo se encontraba en el suelo con la chica encima de él, besuqueando todo su rostro y sacudiéndolo frenéticamente.

-Ya…tranquila Ames-Sonic la retiro con suavidad.-Veo que estas muy emocionada.

-¡Chicos!-Knuckles, quien había llegado minutos antes se asomó a la puerta-¿Qué hacen en el suelo?...no me digan que…

-¡Knuckles!

-Okey-el equidna sacudió su cabeza-Los dejo con su conversación.

Sonic se levantó del suelo y le tendió su mano a Amy para ayudarla-Entonces…-notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-¿Emocionada?.

-Ajam-bajo la mirada-Quiero que sea importante.

-Pero haces esto todos los años-Sonic la miro con atención-¿Qué la hace tan especial?

-Pues Sonikku…creo que este será el año en que por fin estarán todas las personas que quiero reunidas.

-¿Uh?-el chico azul sonrió con confusión-¿Acaso tienes algún nuevo amigo?

-No-suspiro-Veras, ¿Recuerdas cuando siempre trataba de forzarte a venir a mi fiesta de navidad?¿Cuando éramos niños ?.Siempre me sentía tan frustrada de que no vinieras; aunque estaba rodeada de todos mis amigos una parte de mi estaba incompleta, te necesitaba. Y ahora…estoy sintiendo lo mismo, aunque…no de la misma forma a como lo sentía hacia ti mi Sonikku-le guiño un ojo haciendo que Sonic sonriera nerviosamente.

-A-a ¿A qué te re-refieres?-a veces el comportamiento de Amy podía espantarlo de verdad.

-Hay alguien…que está ahí afuera solo en Navidad. Ese alguien es un amigo, es alguien a quien aprecio, pero por más que he intentado nunca viene. Pero tengo la esperanza que este año…por fin lo hará.

-¿Te refieres a Shadow verdad?-sonrió triunfante.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Es fácil intuirlo-dijo Sonic pensativo, nunca pensó que pudiera tener una conversación sentimental con Amy, ella siempre parecía solo querer acosarlo. Pero últimamente Amy estaba mostrando una faceta que él no conocía.

-Awww Sonikku…-la eriza le dio un gran beso en la mejilla-Vamos adentro…o terminaremos congelándonos aquí afuera-puso una cara picara-Además, tengo chilli dogs solo para ti mi hermoso Sonic.

-¿¡Chilli Dogs?!-su emoción fue notoria-¿Y qué estamos esperando?¡Vamos!

Llevaba un buen rato observando la casa de Amy. No sabía porque lo hacía, suponía que era simple curiosidad; pero quizá en el fondo era algo más.

Vio como Amy y Sonic charlaban…la forma como ella lo miraba, se preguntó ¿Cómo se sentiría ser amado?; María solía darle su amor, pero había pasado mucho tiempo de eso ya…

Observo la sonrisa de Amy, realmente ella era feliz. Sonrió un poco para sí mismo, por primera vez en el menos, pensó, que las personas que el apreciaba podían ser felices.

Y en cierta forma lo hacía sentir aliviado.

Vio como llegaban personas a la casa de Amy, Los chaotix, Cream con un gran pastel y por supuesto con su madre; Big el gato, y su compañera Rouge.

Supuso que todos estaban divirtiéndose allí adentro, se imaginó las risas de todos, compartiendo abrazos; anécdotas y la alegría de la navidad.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

¿Qué diría su María si estuviera observándolo?, por supuesto, le diría que fuera en ese mismo instante hacia allí. Que en los corazones de las personas buenas siempre habría lugar para una persona más, que la felicidad solo depende de uno mismo.

Y que hasta el ser más malvado puede recibir cariño.

La fiesta estaba saliendo genial. La comida fue genial, sus amigos la estaban pasando muy bien, incluso Sonic parecía estar diferente con ella.

Pero le faltaba algo

¿Y si Shadow no aparecía? ¿Y si esta año también se sentía destrozada por pensar que ese erizo gruñón la estaría pasando mal?

-¿Estas bien Amy?-le pregunto Rouge al verla algo reflexiva.

-Sí, solo que pensé que esta vez Shadow podría unirse a nosotros.

-Oh cariño- se rio un poco-Shadow es impredecible, ya verás. Además a ese cabeza hueca siempre le gusta pasar tiempo a solas.

El timbre sonó, sacando a Amy de sus pensamientos.

-Anda, abre la puerta-Rouge le lanzo una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Shadow!- el rostro de la eriza tenía una mezcla entre sorpresa y felicidad.

-Hmm…-Shadow miraba hacia otro lado-Hola…

-Que…-carraspeó-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues…-el chico intentaba ocultar su vergüenza- Me pregunte si les hacía falta mi compañía.

Amy sentía como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, su deseo se había hecho realidad.- Cla-claro que si…-se abalanzo y lo abrazo fuertemente, aferró sus manos a su pecho mientras soltaba pequeños sollozos- No quería que estuvieras solo en navidad…-sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes-Pensé que nunca vendrías.

-No es necesario que llores- Shadow intentaba parecer serio, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

La eriza rosa se limpió las lágrimas con su manga-¡Vamos!- tomo al erizo del brazo y enérgicamente lo llevo hacia adentro.

-¡Miren quien llego!-dijo entusiásticamente, todos los presentes miraron a su acompañante. Shadow se sintió incómodo, vio rostros de sorpresa y disgusto a su parecer.

-Emm…yo solo venía a saludar un momento.

-Vamos hermano-dijo Knuckles-Deberias quedarte. Afuera hace frio y es navidad. Hay que compartir un poco.

-El rojo dice la verdad- Sonic se levantó de su asiento- De verdad creí que no vendrías tonto. Después de todo no eres tan duro.

-Cállate Faker-respondió secamente, pero aun con una sonrisa.

-Valla valla…-Rouge se le acercó con una mano en la cintura-Pero si es el señor cara de emo…tampoco me esperaba verte aquí- golpeo su brazo amistosamente-¿Qué te hizo recapacitar?

-Nada que te importe…

-Tan cariñoso como siempre-le guiñó un ojo-Vas por buen camino.

-Me alegra verte- le dijo Tails cuando paso junto a el acompañado por Cream.

-A mi igual señor Shadow-le ofreció una galleta y sonrió- Espero que la esté pasando bien.

-También me alegra verlos chicos-respondió casi en un susurro. Entonces alguien se le acercó por atrás, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y soltó una pequeña risita.

-¡Tengo un regalo para ti!- retiro las manos de los ojos de Shadow, era Amy, tomo una pequeña caja que estaba en el suelo y se la ofreció con una sonrisa.

-Yo…-frunció sus labios-Gracias…no tenías por qué molestarte-hacia lo posible para no mirarla a los ojos.

-Si tenía que- sonrió dulcemente- Después de todo somos amigos ¿O no?

La abrazó, y para él se sintió bien. Se sintió querido.

-Ahora vamos, todos nos esperan.

Shadow sonrió, esa noche vio sonrisas genuinas, personas que estaban dispuestas a darle su amistad a pesar de su mala actitud. Esto de la Navidad podría empezar a gustarle de nuevo; se sentía feliz. María estaría orgullosa de el.

Después de todo si había algo para el: Cariño verdadero.

 **Fin**

 **Espero les haya gustado, aunque no alcance a subirlo a tiempo para la actividad y por supuesto para las fechas de navidad y año nuevo me siento feliz de poder publicarlo.**

 **Creo que hice este fic un poco Shadamy ewe pero cada quien lo puede interpretar como quiera.**

 **Con cariño**

 **-Chess**


End file.
